


The One in Control (X-Tale)

by luckykitty0523



Series: Mini Story Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chara or cross now just wants to wake up their friend, Ink is emotionless but cross doesn't care, Multi, Other, Universe Travel, X-tale, chara is the one is control, coder breaker cross chara, cross pretending to be a sans even if they are and aren't, mini story, screw determanation and screw with the codes, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: After Sans (Cross) and chara fuse their souls together they stay in their empty au for months. However after so long the grief of losing his home and friends,sans began to go insane so to stop it he went into a deep sleep and gave Chara control over his/their body. After that Chara took over his body and his identity seeing as they were the one in control. They took up the name cross seeing as they were technically not chara or sans anymore. They now travel the universe  making friends, staying mostly neutral while trying to find a way to wake up sans. They are going to be fine...right?(THIS IS A MINI STORY)
Series: Mini Story Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012287
Kudos: 16





	1. The start of an Adventure

Chara wanted to scream at the sudden turn of events. Their whole world had been destroyed during their fight with gaster ending with a loss for both them and gaster. Gaster is stuck in the void without most of his soul but in return gaster erased their world with only them and cross surviving because they fuse their souls to live on. They had determination and cross had a body making it possible for them to survive in this white void that once was their universe. You know what the worst part was? After months in this desolate place Cross had begun to lose his mind and fall into insanity because of the loss of all his friends and his families. As a way of preserving his mind they gave him control of his body and went to sleep because he was tired of everything and wouldn't wake up no matter what they did. It had been three weeks since they had been given control over Sans's body and it was weird being so tall and being for just bones. They found they could go into their original form for as long as they didn't use too much of their magic and weren't too tired or took too much damage after they did multiple tests. However they found it easier to stay in sans's form because he's the one who had an actual body unlike him who manipulated the codes to create himself a fake body. However some there were some perks of having a skeleton body. One they didn't eat only if they were low on magic which wasn't an issue because as long as they were determined.. They couldn't feel the cold or heat, and the body was much lighter making it easier to move and fight. They also found they code read codes now which was interesting the first they saw them as they were trying to see if using overwrite to see if they could recreate their universe (even if deep down they knew it wasn't possible to create a person only change them as Gaster had done). They could read their own coding and change it to give them a healing factor and the need to not eat or drink to survive, which may have taken them longer than necessary. Chara tightened the cape like scarf and raised it to their mouth enjoying the soft before beginning to scratch the floor of their au with a giant knife. One thing they had learned early on was that any damage they did to their blank world would eventually fix itself but it was kinda fun to see how much of their au they could destroy before it fixed itself...almost like a competition and trying to reach a new record. They drew a red line into the floor before making a heart with an x going through it. They sighed in boredom before tightening their grip on their knife and turning to face some kind of weird black poodle that had appeared a few feet behind them. Suddenly a skeleton, that looked very similar to their current body, jumpered out of the puddle carrying a giant paint brush and seemed to be fixing their brown scarf. They looked around before their eyelights, that were oddly shaped since one was a gold star and the other a blue circle, landed on them.

"Oh my stars! I didn't expect anyone to be in this empty au!" The skeleton exclaimed as his eyes changed into a question and exclamation mark.

 _"His eyes change on this emotion? That's useful to know- wait a second!?"_ Chara thought shocked as they just realised there was someone in their world...someone who wasn't supposed to be alive. They glared at the skeleton and raised their knife. The skeleton put their paint brush on their back and raised their hands up in surrender.

"Woah! I'm not here to cause any harm." Chara just glared at him with an blank expression. "umm..My name is Ink sans but many just call me Ink and I am a protector of aus" That surprised them and made them blink a few times in confusion.

**"WHAT?!?"**


	2. A Portal to freedom and other Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross finally figures out how to escape their empty world and discover new things.

**_(A/N - Please keep in mind that Chara thinks of the original cross as sans because that is how they saw him as because he was their sans after sans went to sleep they took up the name cross since they couldn't go by chara or sans. In this story chara will be referred to as cross but refer to the actual cross as sans.)_ **

**_(Enjoy the Story!)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chara or Cross, apparently their new name now, sat in silence as they thought about the events that had occurred for the last couple of months. The word skeleton they had met was called ink and was apparently the protection of Alternative universe or AUs as he called them. It took some proof from his showing them other universes through some strange inky portals he made and once conversation they had was about their...world... Ink had thought that their world was destroyed by another version of sans called Error? Who was apparently the destroyer of worlds. Chara quickly learned that ink loved to ramble and talk which made it easy to get information from him and since there were many universes he had to have a nickname or a new name which they didn't mind since their old name held no significance to them. After a long talk, ink left and crossed, which was chara new nickname/name, to check out the codes to see if they could dig more information about ink and it worked. Not only were they able to see the codes giving information about ink but they could see information about many aus and their inhabitants. Apparently the first universe or the original was called Undertale and all other universes were based off of it. Ink was the protector of Aus and creator of the universe, who apparently had no soul and was a part of some balance in the multiverse. The other was error, the god of destruction and was apparently was another sans called Genocide Sans that came from a timeline spilt from the original universe. There were two other people that were a part of the balance called nightmare and dream who took care of the balance to positivity and negativity. They had been getting visited by ink over the last few months and they had been nice because they were getting bored to just talk to themselves which was a habit they had acquired when sans was still awake to talk to him but now when they spoke out loud mostly out of habit they did anything at this point. Sans had yet to even get close to waking up and no matter what they did he would not even get close to regaining consciousness. Cross however had to admit for a soulless being they were surprisingly nice but they didn;t want to meet ink when he didn't feel emotions. They had yet to figure out a way to travel to another universe but they were getting close to giving themself the ability by messing with the codes. Ink had even given them chocolate and that made him okay in their book. Speaking of chocolate, cross reached into their inventory and pulled out two bars of chocolate that ink had given them. They quickly opened the chocolate bar and began to enjoy the heavenly treat. They happily finished their sweet and put away the second bar back into their inventory and deleted the code for the wrapper erasing it from existence. They luckily had a lot of patience from being dead and having a soul of determination which is why they were able to not begin to lose their mind in this place. However no matter how much paitchence they had they still miss their sans and frisk...they really miss frisk because they were their only true friend when they were just a ghost and no one could see them. Now they are sounding like sans before he fell into his habranation. It would be nice to see another world and it's not like he could just cut through an Aus code...

"..." Cross sat in silence before his hand said hello to his face. "I'm so stupid!" Cross words were muffled by his hand but that didn't matter because he might have just discovered a way to escape- they mean travel to other worlds!

Cross summoned one of their large knives and the knife changed from a normal knife to a bright purple knife with some glitches here and there. This was their OVERWRITE knife which allowed them to alter the codes of things it touches to a degree. They raised the knife and imagined it cutting into the codes that separate the Aus and brought the knife down. There was a loud ripping sound and the air in front of his ripped open like paper to reveal an echo flowers area beyond the (kinda) portal. Cross smiled in excitement and didn't hesitate before jumping into the portal. Cross reconciled the place as some place in waterfall making with all the echo flowers and water around. They turned around and looked at the portal before imagining the portal closing and it worked making the portal close up as a cut would.

"Ha! Take that old man!" Cross cheered happily that they could leave the world that the gaster had given them as a punishment but they were out while he was stuck in the void. Cross winced once the echo flowers had begun to repeat his words making his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Cross shook his head water over to the river and took a look at himself for the first time. They looked like Sans but they had one red eye and one white with the red scar they had accidentally given sans in a fight. They switched their body to their original one and they looked the same but their eyes were black with red and white eyes in the opposite eyes from their skeleton form. They also had a red x on their cheek where sans has his scar. Their body glitched before turning back into sans's body and they tried taking more control over sans body so it was close to changing into their original body but staying as sans' form. They immediately noticed that their eyes turned both turned red and flickered into purple targets every few seconds.

"Huh-" Cross spoke only to stop when they noticed their voice sounded like their normal voice which was weird while they sounded like that while looking like sans. Cross changed his voice back to normal voice and began to check the codes of the AU to see where they were. After a few minutes they had discovered that the Au was copy #251 of an au called Echotale. After looking around and finding the Au was mostly abandoned, cross opened another portal and went back to his world. Cross laid down before frowning as a thought hit them.

"if...I am posing sans's body but I look different...then what are my stats?" Cross sat up and pulled out their soul before checking themselves.

** _??Cross Sans?? (X-tale) - Code Breaker_ **

** _HP - 99/1_ **

** _Def - %$# Not Found???...$%# &???_ **

** _Attack - %^ &&9999&%(999??_ **

** _Info - Cross ?Sans? is sans that lost his Au due to ---????--- before being left alone for a long time in isolation. He shares his soul with the only other survivor and now lives together in their destroyed world._ **

** _Cr0sS CHAr3 (X-Tale)- The Spirit_ ** ** **

** _HP - 0/0???_ **

** _Def - &^*&9..??_ **

** _Attack - 999( &*(*)...0000_ **

** _(Chara who is now known as Cross chara or cross, lives alone in their empty world after their friend sans fell into a deep sleep when he almost fell into insanity....)_ **

** _*They want a real family, friends and to be loved...TRULY loved for who they are.*_ **

Cross studied the stats for a second before understanding why they were weird. His codes were messed up meaning he could heal himself so damage wasn't the same to him as it was to others, second his attack could depend on which form is used, and last the question marks kinda showed that they were sans because of the body and sharing soul but not really being him. Them being a code breaker made scenes because they messed around with their codes and other things around them. They were happy with what they learned and couldn't wait to see other universes...but they wished sans was here with them...or frisk. 


	3. Becoming Friends with Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross gets closer to Ink and gets a new friend.

Cross was surprised that ink could talk for so long with so much emotion even though he isn't supposed to have a soul or emotions. Them had to admit that for an apparently soulless monster, Ink acted like he actually could feel emotion which confused them beyond belief. He knew that nothing was born without a soul and even soulless people could feel emotions even to a small degree if it affected them enough from something they were from before they were soulless. However cross could tell that Ink could actual FEEL.

"Hey ink?" Ink paused midway during his talk about an au called outertale and looked at the cross as his eyelights changed to question marks.

"Yeah cross, What's up buddy old pal?" Ink right eyelight changed to a star with an exclamation point.

"How do you really...ummm actually feel emotions without a umm..." Cross stumbled on his words not sure how to ask someone how they feel emotions. Cross sighed giving up and decided to be blunt. "Look, I know you don't have a soul and I'm kinda curious on how you can feel real emotion?" Ink froze and his expression went blank with no emotion as he went completely silent with his eyelights turning into small dots.

"How do you know that? And what are going to do with it" Cross frowned at the question.

"What do you mean what am I going to do with it? I just wanted to know why you can feel emotions- wait a sec" Cross mouth formed an o shaped as he realized why ink got all defensive. Cross snorted in amusement making ink frown.

"Why are you laughing" Cross calmed down to respond to the stupid question.

'"Because I wasn't going to use the information against you if that is what you thought" Cross raised an eyebrow? Or eyebone?They weren't really sure since they didn't really have a skeleton body originally.

"You aren't?..." Even without having not emotion his tone still managed to convey confusion in it.

"Yeah, I don't really care about you having no emotions since I used experience with emotionless beings..." Cross recalled how they had lost their soul and couldn't feel any emotions until Frisk decided to share their soul with them and then there was the fact most of their once friends began acting emotionless after their coding being messed with so much. "I was just curious on how you can feel without a soul, nothing else ink" Ink stood still for a few moments before blinking his eyes as they returned to their usual star and yellow eyelights.

"Y-you really don't care that I don't have a s-soul?" ink stuttered slightly looking a bit nervous.

"Nope! Plus you're not my first friend to have weird kinks" Cross said while shrugging noticing how ink shoulders became relaxed at that.

"Thanks...you really don't know how much that means to me." Ink gave him a soft genuine smile. Ink's eyelights changed into exclamation points as he gave a small ah ha! Ink turned his back and grabbed a small brush, baby brommie as he called it, and began to work on something.

"Uhh..what are you doing?" As much as cross considered ink his friend, even without a soul, he knew how mentaly unstable he could become as he had seen him create a few...strange things in the past for him. Cross cautiously watch ink for a few minutes before he turned around hiding something behind his back.

"I kinda noticed that you seemed to enjoy this so here! As a thanks for being my friend even with my issues!" Ink stated happily before pulling out some chocolate bars from his back. Yep, cross doesn't mind that ink is his friend, not at all. 


End file.
